


The Sharpest Lives

by peachsol



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsol/pseuds/peachsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy and Gerard have been best friends ever since Ivy saved him from himself. But now there is something, someone, separating their friendship. Frank Iero will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Lives

Ivy's POV

Messy black hair covering his eyes. Heavy eyeliner. Tight black gloves. Leather jacket. He was coming down the hall to me.

"Hi," I began, as the boy drew nearer.

"Yeah, hi," he replied. After that, he didn't really do much. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his mouth was nervously rolling around a piece of peppermint gum. A few minutes passed as I tapped my shoes against the floor and bit my bottom lip awkwardly. "Um, can I- can we, uh," he stammered. I nodded my head and began walking to the unused cleaners' cupboard. It was fairly spacious in the cupboard, not too confined, so that the distance between us was a good 4 or 5 inches.

I took a good look at him. Gerard had messy, shoulder length black hair, piercing eyes framed with dark lashes and thick eyeliner I had bought him for his 16th birthday, soft lips, a slender figure... and then I noticed something. On Gerard's neck. He had tried to hide it by turning up the collar of his leather jacket, but it quickly folded down again, strictly following it's seam. It was a dark, purple bruise. I deliberately got closer, and Gerard leaned against the back of the cupboard in exhaustion.

"What's up, Gerard?" I asked. His eyes were sad and his smile mourning as he took my wrist in his right hand and ran his thumb thoughtfully over my black daisy chain bracelet.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, really." Gerard tugged playfully at the sleeve of my oversized grey hoodie. "People." I leaned into Gerard more, before embracing him tightly. After a couple of seconds of silence, I felt hard, wet tears drop onto the back of my hoodie. My lips reached Gerard's ear as I wiped away his tears with my left sleeve.

"What people?" I whispered. "They've dug themselves even deeper, Gee, you know that." Gerard nodded gently, and I dropped my head down onto his shoulder, my dark hair falling in front of my face. Gerard then placed his hands on my back and pulled me in closer, so that our chests were touching. He held me firmly, keeping me in place against him. I then realised that the bruise on Gerard's neck was not a bruise, but a hickey. This confused me. A lot. Did Gerard have a girlfriend? If not, who gave it to him? I dared to touch it. Gerard pulled away immediately.

"What are you-!? Uh, it's- um," stuttered Gerard, rubbing his neck self-conciously. I moved towards Gerard.

"Gee, just tell me who gave-"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY BUSINESS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Gerard screamed. There were tears in his eyes, and I froze. I'd seen this Gerard. I'd seen this kind of fear in him once before.

He was just 2 days clean, when he broke down in class and began stabbing his pen into his wrist. I remembered Gerard's last day in the hospital. The day our unbreakable friendship was formed. "You've saved me from myself," Gerard had said. "I swear never to let go of that, Ivy." The boy ran out of the cupboard in panic.

I desperately followed him.

"Gee, I- Gerard, wait! Please! I didn't mean to do anything to-"

"To hurt me? Is that it? You'd think someone like you would know about my pain already," spat Gerard. His words were angry, but his voice on the verge of crying.

"Gerard, remember, it's okay-" I automatically opened up for a hug. Gerard pushed me away nastily, before turning around and saying,

"Just keep the fuck away from me!" I sighed sadly and watched my best friend walk away from me.

Gerard's POV

Oh God. If I'd told her then, she might've understood. No, no one would've understood. Agh. What had I gotten myself into!? I brushed aside my fringe and ignored the regular comments. "Emo!" "Fuckin' fag, get out of here!" "Why the long face, dickhead? Did your mum tell you what me and her did last night?" I shivered. If only Ivy was next to me. No. My fault... Shit. Oh, shit. Fuck me. It was him. And his posse. They were strutting down to me. Fuckfuckfuck. I couldn't go back now. Ivy would think me a coward. I clenched my fists and held my breath as I speedily attempted to walk past Frank Iero and his gang.

As I accidentally brushed against his tattooed arm, he grabbed my collar and smashed me into the nearest locker. Not again. The nausea. It was happening.

"In the back yard at lunch, fucker," whispered Frank threateningly.

"No, I don't-" I protested. "Oh, so I should tell your girlfriend about what I saw that night?" My eyes widened. Ivy couldn't know. Ever.

\---

"Ah, you're finally here, fucker," said Frank, an evil gleam in his eye. I looked down. These parts of the day were the worst. Frank walked over to me and laughed. He held my face in his hand. "You're a fucking mess." I lifted up my hand in attempt to defend myself but Frank managed to grab a hold of my wrist tightly.

"Frank," I growled, acknowledging my defeat. "Please, not too rough." I looked away, and there was silence for a while.

"Hm," smirked Frank. "What's your name?" I didn't answer. Frank pushed me against the wall, hard. His mouth was right against my ear now, and I could feel the heat of his breath down my neck. "I said, what's your name, fucker?"

"G-Gerard," I choked out.

"Gerard? Well then, Gerard. It's been a while since we had some… proper fun." I opened my mouth to say something, only to have Frank's lips suddenly slammed onto mine. His tongue tasted of alcohol and used cigarettes, sweat and petrol. He held my sides and moved his hands up and down them. He slid his hands under my shirt and forcefully pulled me into him. I couldn't breathe, and I pushed Frank away with all my strength. I breathed heavily, before looking at him, who was also panting. His eyes were filled with hunger and lust. "Why, you little bastard! Pushing me away! But you're so hot…" Frank pressed his knee into my crotch area, and a moan escaped my mouth. Mistake. My moans were music to his ears. This could only get worse. Frank laughed with pleasure and shoved his knee into my crotch even harder. I growled and Frank looked into my eyes evilly.

"F-Frank," I panted. "Please... don't do this. Please."


End file.
